Minecraftia: unKnown yet known
by ThatRandomDud
Summary: When a young man get transport to a world with princesses that is similar to the game minecraft, he must try to survive the hostile land, lustful princesses, and his own urges. To do this, he must craft and build pass the known and into the unknown. Uses mobtalker


**Hello to my third fanfic! Just wanna say before you read this one please check out my other story R.E 7:Hero, it's a Resident Evil fanfic. Without further adieu... On with the story!**

When I was thirteen I imagined that I was in minecraft, building and creating whatever popped into my mind. I wished upon a shooting star to get away from my dejected life. I didn't think that I would finally get my wish... five years later. I pushed through my miserable life and found small spurts of happiness through reading survival books and guides. After I'm done with the books/guides I'd go out and spend a week or two at a time and _survive_. I was in my small log cabin in the woods of Virginia when sent through deminsional rift and landing in the land I wanted to be in for a long time. Minecraft, although I didn't know that at the time.

? POV

I look across the night to see a unfamiliar sight. It was a small ball of fire landing not to far from my fathers kingdom. I look towards one of my subjects.

"Send a scout party before one of the more hostile mobs get to it first."

"Yes, at once, my Lady."

"Good."

'I should go just to make sure nothing horrible goes on.'

Jason's POV, unknown time later.

Pain. Pain was the first thing I felt. I crack my eyes open to see the night sky overhead. I slowly lift myself up and pain lance up my back and down my arms. As feeling came back to my body I feel a warm liquid puddle underneath my body. I inspect myself to look for any wounds. My arms were utterly destroyed. I see bone sticking through my sun kissed skin as my red life force leak from the tears. I can taste the copper flavored liquid pooling in my mouth. I quickly set the bone back in place, leaving a hole in my arm, and tear my white t-shirt and start to wrap my wounds, using the strips of shirt as impromptu bandages. From behind me a series growls eminates from a couple of bushes. At this moment I see the bushes aswell as the ground, the trees, and everything else is made out of blocks. I slowly turn back torwards the bushes only to come face to face a small pack of wolves although unlike regular wolves, these ones were made from blockes aswell.

'Ah shit, this is definatly not good, for me at least.'

The lead wolf growls menacingly at me and leaps, jaws open ready to tear out of my throat. That is until a much more louder and more menacing growl comes from my left hand side but the wolf is already in midair coming towards me, I quickly combat roll to the right. that action causes my already severe injuries get more agititated. I look to the left to see another wolf about the size of small sedan. My eyes widen as a light glow comes from the much bigger wolf and in it's place stands a teenage wolfgirl with an unbelievable figure, unlike the rst of the world she wasn't made out of blocks. Starting from the top is the grey wolf-esk ears, a very beautiful heart shaped face with a pale complexion. Her ah... breasts were DD in size with wide hips and poking from just above her lovely, ample rear is a grey tail. Covering her innocence from the world is what seems to be a wool tank top that leaves her midrift uncovered, with a loin cloth made from the same fabric.

"What the Nether are you doing?! I told you to scout the area not attack anyone!"

"She has the voice of an angel." her ears swivel towards my direction. A blush creeping upon her cheeks.

"Ah shit!" I wince in pain, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

She nods slowly. she quickly shakes out of her stupor and notice my injured body.

"You seem to be injured, with your permission, can I take you back to my kingdom so we can take care of your wounds?" At this moment the pain from earlier rears it's ugly head up causing me to fall to an knee and look up to the goddess in front of me.

"I'd be very grateful, ma'am."

She pulls out a health potion and hands it to me.

"Here drink this, it should heal you of some of your smaller injuries." I take the potion and say 'thanks'. I take a quick swig of it just to figure out that the potion taste kinda like apple cider. I quickly down the rest of the potion and feel a warm sensation spreading through out my entire body. I look down at my arms to see the small cuts and bruises healing up but the broken arm not.

"Your not a regular mob, are you?" she asks.

I shake my head no and smile, "I'm not a regular person at all, ma'am."

"Anyways, my name is Lone, whats yours?"

"Hello Lone, my name is Jason Luther. It's great to meet you dispite the circumstances!"

'Maybe, this won't be a bad thing; me being in Minecraft. After all, I love meeting new people and experiencing new things.'

She laughs. "It's nice to meet you as well but just to warn you, some of the princesses would love to keep you for them selves and others would probably just eat you."

'Umm... what? Princesses? Eat me?!?'

"Umm what do you mean by 'eat me' and 'princesses'?"

"Well, each mob has a king and a princess, except for the villagers and I mean by eat is that the zombie prince, Rot, the skeleton princess, Skelly, and her twin sister, Hilda, the wither skeleton princess, would try to eat your flesh."

"So basically try and stay away from them."

"Yup!"

'I will definitely need to create some weapons and armor for myself."

During our talk we arrived to her home.. I guess, It walk a semi large castle with wolf statues every where. In the middle of the court yard there is a fountain. The statues of the fountain of course two wolves that seem to be playing around each other.

"I should warn you of my father, he is very protective of me and may come off as theatening and his form is very impressive."

"What do you mean from that?"

" You'll just have to see for your self."

We come up to some really tall door and if I had to guess how tall, I guess it would be around 14 to 16 feet tall and at least 12 feet wide. Just from the door it seems that the king is massive.

Lone knocks on the door.

"Father, I'm back from scoiting whatever it is that fell from the sky and let's just say what I found will surprise you!"

 **"Come in my daughter, show me what you've found."** The doors open up to reveal a massive wolf and like his daughter his fur was pitch black except it was graying. As so as his old eyes fell upon me, they widen in surprise.

 **"As I live and breathe! A human. Well young man, it's great to meet you! I haven't seen a human in a very long time! It's great that your species are coming back to Minecraftia!"**

I quickly kneel my form down to one knee. "Your Highness, I don't understand what has been going on. I remember staying in my cabin for a few days and then a bright flash of white and then I woke up to find my body severly injured and then being surrounded by a small pack of wolves. One tried to attack me and then your daughter saved and healed me and then we came here. I'm the only human here in this world, your Highness."

 **"This is very intriguing, and don't call me your Highness, please call me Wolven and I am the King of the Wolves. If you head down to my personal libary, you'll find a book called 'Minecraftia's Encyclopedia'. It shall teach of our world. So what is your name, young man?"**

"Well, Wolven, my name is Jason and thank you, sir."

 **"For what, Jason?"**

"For not killing me, sir." He lets out a bark of laughter.

 **"Why would I kill you if my daughter has clearly taken an interest in you, young man, but if I find out you broke my little pups heart, I _will_ make sure you will surffer painfully."**

"Daaaaaaad!" I turn around towards lone and notice her face was entirely red from embarassment. 'I do not want to get on his bad side.'

"It was great to meet you, Wolven, but I got some reading and crafting to do."

 **"What crafting do you gotta do?"** I smirk, "Well I could die from anything right now so I really need to craft armor and weapons for myself."

 **"Ah, I get you, young man. It's dangerous out there without anything to protect yourself with. You can use the royal Forge, every crafting material is in the chests there.** "

"Thank you Wolven, I'll make sure to put it to good use."


End file.
